Taking Konzen
by the rotten1
Summary: Konzen is worried about the Seiten Taisei's future, and Kenren has a plan to take his mind off of his troubles. However, Tenpou is on to Kenren's scheme and becomes somewhat protective. WARNING: This is a Yaoi lemon! A Kenren x Konzen x Tenpou threesom


**Taking Konzen**

It was one of those warm, lazy days. The three of them sat there under the sakura trees, chatting amongst themselves and drinking sake. Kenren was pleased when Konzen allowed him to pour a second serving into his cup. He'd been wanting to get into that guy's pants ever since he'd first caught sight of him, and since he was normally pretty prudish, getting him drunk seemed like a good idea. Tenpou, on the other hand, had probably only come to talk. Konzen's pet monkey wasn't there. He was off playing with the war prince, which wasn't uncommon lately even though it was something that seemed to make everyone else uncomfortable, particularly Konzen.

"I wonder... is it really wise to allow them to play together?" Tenpou asked.

Konzen sighed, his eyes drooping with worry. Blossoms were falling all around them, and he looked down as one landed in his cup of wine. "Even if you say that... how can I tell him not to?"

"That kid Nataku..." Kenren began, pausing to see if Konzen was listening, "you never know how much longer he has to live, right?"

"Then there's the question of when he's gone... who is going to take his place?" Tenpou added. He didn't need to say any more. The chains on the Seiten Taisei's wrists and ankles clearly indicated Heaven's intent.

"What am I... supposed to do about it?" Konzen asked, sipping generously from the cup. It was almost half-empty already, and Kenren noticed a slight blush to his cheeks. He was clearly distraught, trying to bury his troubles by drinking in such a way.

"I could make a suggestion." Tenpou said. Both of the other two already knew him well enough that he didn't even have to say what the suggestion was.

"Open rebellion... against Heaven?" Konzen asked, even though it really wasn't a question. The question was, why was he even thinking about such a thing? He never, in his wildest imagination, would have seriously considered something like this. However, instead of dwelling on the matter, he took a few more gulps of the sake. He could already feel it buzzing in his head, making his cheeks warm with fresh blood. Normally he would have stopped long before this point, but instead he held out the empty cup for more.

Kenren was more than happy to pour him another cup. "I think... this guy needs something more than alcohol." he suggested.

"You're planning on taking advantage of him while he's intoxicated, aren't you?" Tenpou asked. "Really, Kenren... don't you have the slightest semblance of decency?"

"'Fraid not!" Kenren replied, boisterously as ever.

"Don't- talk about me- like I'm not even here!" Konzen brokenly complained, taking another swig of the crisp, clear liquid.

"You don't usually consume this much, Konzen." Tenpou politely pointed out. Raising one hand to Konzen's face, he turned it toward him so that he could get a better look. "Yes, I'm afraid... you're well on your way to becoming wasted!"

"The guy's clearly upset, Tenpou." Kenren said. "I think... he needs a little comfort sex."

"Yet another excuse to take advantage of him while his inhibitions have been lowered. It must be very convenient for you."

"Yer jus' jealous 'cause I thought it up first!"

"I s-said..." Konzen interrupted, his lips trembling. "Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" He surged brashly to his feet, but found that he couldn't keep his balance. His legs gave out underneath him and his body plummeted toward the ground, and then he felt an arm around his waist.

"You really are quite the lightweight, aren't you Konzen?" Tenpou asked, arranging Konzen so that his arm was draped over his shoulder. Then he looked over at Kenren and said: "Are you happy now?"

"I should probably take him back to his room." Kenren said with a smirk, positioning himself underneath Konzen's other arm. "You can let go now."

"Oh, no... I'm not letting you take him back there alone." Tenpou argued. "I will see him to his room as well."

This time, Konzen didn't say anything. He felt as though the ground, the sky, the entire place was whirling beneath his feet. The other two moved and he slouched forward, making a tentative attempt to move his own feet as well. It was easier, with one person at each side, steadying him and supporting his weight. They were so close, he could feel their warmth and smell the scent of their bodies. Kenren had the overpowering scent of sweat, leather, and... some other musky smell that he wasn't familiar with. Tenpou reeked of clean laundry and the stale, weathered paper of the books found in his library. For some reason, Konzen seemed to enjoy the feel of both of their bodies rubbing against his sides.

Some small part of him realized that he wasn't supposed to be thinking this way. The weak presence of reason in the back of his mind rebelled against the idea of giving in to such carnal desires. However, that part of him was completely flooded out by the alcohol. He wasn't aware of how many steps he had taken, or how far they had gone. Everything passed by him in a blur of light and color until he was finally in the cool comfort of his own room, draped casually over his own bed. Kenren was sitting at the corner next to his legs, shrugging his huge jacket off and struggling to unbuckle his belt. Tenpou kneeled on the floor next to the bed, closer to Konzen's face. He was watching Kenren rather curiously.

"You're really going to go through with this, aren't you?"

"Yep." Kenren replied, unbuttoning his pants and pulling down the zipper. Then he stood up for a moment and pulled everything down to his knees. A fully hardened erection burst from the confines of his pants.

"My... how vulgar." Tenpou calmly remarked. "What do you think, Konzen?"

"I think..." he began, bringing one hand up to his head. His thoughts were swimming around in his brain like bits and pieces of torn paper floating in a whirlpool. "I don't want to think."

Then Kenren bent down over the bed and kissed him hard on the lips, wriggling his tongue into that mouth. Tenpou watched curiously as Konzen made a feeble attempt to swat him away, but then succumbed to rough, insistent caress of the tongue invading his mouth. Crushed underneath that weight, Konzen felt as though his whole body were inflamed with alcohol. It burned, from the tips of his lips all the way to the edges of his legs where Kenren's naked flesh pressed against his clothing. His chest was inflamed with pressure of Kenren's body, and he could feel the heat searing up his groin as that rigid cock bucked into his hips. He grabbed at Kenren's chest with his fingers and groaned shamelessly, in wanton agony.

"Yeah, that's more like it." Kenren breathed, reaching down underneath the tail of Konzen's shirt to get at the buckle of his pants. He'd always wanted to do it like this, just pull the pants all the way down off of his legs and leave the rest on. Then all he'd have to do was lift the flap and bury himself in the warmth of Konzen's body. "You enjoyin' the show?" he asked Tenpou.

"I suppose I should intervene." Tenpou said, in a casual tone that made it clear that he wasn't going to.

"You could participate instead." The red-haired general suggested, temptingly.

"I'll take it into consideration."

Kenren shook his head, and reached down to pull a small bottle out of his jacket. Tenpou watched as he squeezed a small amount of clear, gel-like substance onto his fingers and then set the bottle down. The fingers of Kenren's free hand inched underneath the bulging flap of Konzen's shirt, and pulled it up to reveal a swollen erection, glistening in arousal with a few drops of precum at the tip of the head. "Nice." he said, taking the sight in for a moment before lifting Konzen's legs. He pinned one of them against the wall and held the other in his hand while his fingers slipped underneath his ass and rubbed the cool liquid into that puckered opening.

"AHH!" Konzen cried. His cock twitched in arousal. The sensation of something cold and wet brushing against that part of him was shocking, like someone pouring ice down your shirt on a hot summer day. Only, this was in a much more sensitive area, and it was starting to push deeper into his body. It made him pant and writhe in longing. _Yes! No! Stop! Keep going! _For all the thoughts wandering aimlessly through his mind, he couldn't seem to utter a single word.

Kenren pushed his finger in and out of the tightening hole, wondering how far he could get before someone started to complain. After working it around a little, he softly pushed a second one in. The way Konzen gasped breathlessly and squeezed at the new addition didn't seem to suggest that he objected. Then he worked them back and forth, slowly scissoring him open. While he was doing so he glanced over at Tenpou, who's eyes seemed to be glued on the thick, trembling erection protruding from Konzen's groin. "You can have it if you'd like." Kenren said. "I don't mind sharing."

"Some people would use the term "date rape" to describe what you're doing." Tenpou politely informed.

"Some people don't seem to mind watching in spite of thinking that it's date rape." Kenren returned. Then he withdrew his fingers from Konzen's body, grabbed the bottle from earlier, and then slathered his cock with the stuff. Meanwhile, Tenpou looked back and forth between Konzen's penis and his face, trying to decide whether he wanted to "participate" or not. He was distracted again when Kenren positioned himself between Konzen's legs, folding them up over his shoulders. Then he proceeded to press the head of his thick shaft up into Konzen's ass. Konzen gasped in protest at being split so wide open while Kenren groaned lewdly in absolute pleasure. He continued to slowly push himself in, until he was buried up to the base of his cock in the surrounding red-hot flesh. "Fuck! He's... so tight! He-he's so tight, Tenpou!"

Tenpou knew that his face was turning red in spite of himself. He also knew that his cheeks were not the only place the blood was gathering. It had actually been building up for awhile, and now was almost painfully swollen against the constraining fabric of his pants. He felt like it would burst if he didn't get it out. Meanwhile, Konzen was groaning and straining for breath. The feel of that thick cock invading his body was overwhelming. At this point, he really couldn't tell if it was painful or... intensely gratifying. Either way, it didn't really matter because all he knew was that he wanted more. His fingers kneaded into the skin of the man on top of him and his voice almost cracked as he said: "Ken... Kenren!"

Kenren pinned Konzen's hands to the bed, and then brought one hand to his mouth, licking languidly over the pale, spindly fingers. His eyes darted to the side, to make sure that Tenpou was watching as he took one finger into his mouth and sucked it passionately. Then he let go and pushed himself into an upright position, exposing Konzen's throbbing erection to the world again.

"Come on Tenpou, you're the one who introduced me to this guy. You talk about him all the time. Don't expect me to believe that you don't want a part of this."

Tenpou sighed and climbed to his feet, his fingers tracing down to unbutton his lab coat. "If he hates me in the morning, then you're the one who's going to pay."

"You sound really scary when you say it like that."

Tenpou threw his lab coat to the floor, shortly followed by his shirt, pants, and the rest of his clothes. He hated having to stand around pulling it off while listening to the sounds of Konzen panting and groaning breathlessly as Kenren fucked him up the ass. _This is so wrong... _he thought. He didn't even know what made him angrier, the fact that Kenren was doing this in the first place, or the fact that he hadn't been aggressive enough to get his hands on Konzen first. _If he despises me when he's finally sober Kenren, I really am going to hurt you. _

As soon as all his clothing was removed he strolled back over to the bed, leaned over, and took that throbbing, glistening cock deep into his throat. He couldn't believe that Kenren had the audacity to ignore a thing of such beauty. Whether it was an intentional ploy in order to get him involved in group sex or not, Kenren hadn't touched it once. _Such a shame. _Tenpou thought, while the sensual flavor of that soft skin mixed with testosterone and sweat filled his mouth. _I'll certainly... ensure that this tantalizing member isn't neglected. _He worked it up and down inside his mouth, sucking and licking as he went. All the while his ears listened intently to Konzen's passionate cries, noting the way they rose and fell according to the strokes of his mouth.

"Yes! Ha... ha...." Konzen breathed. The feel of that hot, wet flesh stroking up and down his cock was amazing. Ever since Kenren had pulled his pants off, he'd been aching for someone to touch it. Even a dry hand would've been okay, but instead he found himself buried in slippery, sweltering heat. It was so deliriously erotic to feel that mouth sliding up and down his length, licking, sucking, gently grazing his skin with the tips of it's teeth. Combined with the cock buried deep within his body, the feel of it was glorious. "Ten... Aha! Ten... Tenpou!"

_Yes, say my name. _Tenpou thought, working it quicker and more roughly in and out of his mouth. _I want to hear my name bursting from your lips... like firecrackers on a hot summer night. I want to hear it bleeding from your mouth, copiously, like water from a fountain. I want to hear it screaming from the back of your throat like a dying man, shattering the silence like a broken windowpane. _

Kenren was amused beyond belief. He kneeled there chuckling to himself, watching Tenpou's mouth bob up and down over Konzen's cock in a way that was entirely too passionate and desperate to suggest that he had ever been anything other than obsessed with the guy. _It was brilliant. _He complimented himself. Even though he knew he was going to be in trouble later, whether Konzen ended up regretting the incident or not. _Tenpou is definitely gonna go Nazi on my ass... I just hope he uses the whip this time. _Getting impatient with sitting there stationary on the bed, he started thrusting again, banging his hips into that ass while his dick filled Konzen's clenching hole.

Tenpou was in the middle of a stroke when it happened, shoving Konzen deeper into his throat. He couldn't stand being knocked around this way, so he stopped what he was doing and gave Kenren a powerful punch to the gut. It wasn't hard enough to break anything, but he put enough force into his arm to push the other man back across the bed and slam him into the footboard. Then he straightened up and smiled. "This position isn't working for me." he stated pleasantly. "Let's try something else."

Kenren just sat there and laughed. He had been wondering how long it would take for Tenpou to get tired of the current arrangement. He wasn't surprised at being the object of Tenpou's violent tendencies either, some retribution for getting teasing him that way was to be expected. In fact, he quite enjoyed becoming the object of Tenpou's attention, by any means necessary. "Alright, let's do it another way then."

"W-why did... you stop?" Konzen asked. Although the question was directed at both of them, his brain was unable to process a plural version of the phrase. He tried to push himself up into a sitting position, but was so dizzy that he fell back down onto the bed again.

Tenpou was at his side almost instantly, lifting him up out of the blankets and supporting his back so he didn't fall over again. _Look at him, drunk as a skunk and harmless as a kitten. Shame on you, Kenren! _Tenpou thought. _To take advantage of someone who can't even sit up straight without falling... _Really, he couldn't say anything. He was every bit as guilty. Still, he hated to see Konzen like this, even though the plastered blush across his face was absolutely adorable. "Are you alright, Konzen? Does anything hurt?"

"N-nothing hurts." he stuttered, wobbling in Tenpou's hands. "I... wanted m-more." Konzen tried to lean in closer to Tenpou's face for a kiss, but ended up falling into his neck instead. Tenpou held him against his chest for a moment and then stood up, taking care not to let him fall over. Then he held Konzen's hand, wrapped his arm around his waist, and pulled him into a kneeling position on the bed. Konzen wobbled for a moment, but with Tenpou's help and one hand on the windowsill he managed to remain upright. Tenpou knelt on the bed behind him, and gently pulled the shirt up over his head and off of his body, taking care to remove the gloves as well. He placed one hand over Konzen's chest and held his shivering form up against his own naked flesh.

"Missing something?" Kenren interrupted, tossing the small bottle of lube in their direction. Tenpou's hand came up and caught it just to the side of Konzen's head, and then he glared at Kenren with a venomous look that actually sent shivers down his spine.

Tenpou opened the bottle, and spread a generous amount of the cool liquid over his own licentious member. "Konzen, whether you remember this tomorrow or not..." he began, dropping the bottle and positioning legs between Konzen's and his cock in between those soft, supple cheeks, "I want you to know... that I'm sorry." Then he thrust deeply into that body, embedding himself in that tight, searing, white-hot passageway. He could feel that heat surging through his body, flowing in his blood, making his mind numb with overwhelming waves of pleasure. _GOD! Kenren wasn't joking... you're really... really tight. _

"AHH-ha!" Konzen cried, as his body was plowed into again. Tenpou's thick, rock-hard member continued to drive mercilessly deeper inside him, hitting a spot that made every muscle he had tighten and strain in sheer ecstasy. His voice was trembling, begging and pleading for more. "PLEASE! T-Ten-pou!"

Meanwhile, Kenren had his own ideas of how this was going to work. He bent down onto his hands and knees and crawled over to recover his bottle of lube, carefully snatching it from the post where Tenpou had carelessly dropped it onto the bed. Then he opened it up and squeezed a little bit onto his fingers. Dropping the bottle onto the bed again, he moved his arm around his body and inserted that finger into his own ass, massaging the liquid into his wanton flesh. Then he picked the bottle up again, dispensing a slightly larger amount this time before wrapping his fingers around Konzen's quivering length. Konzen moaned slightly, at the feel of more cold and wet against his already slick cock. However, he was more distracted by Tenpou's constant pounding into his body.

Kenren took advantage of the situation and stroked him vigorously, making Konzen whimper and moan at his touch. Then he turned around, backing into that trembling erection until he had impaled himself on it. It felt so nice pushing up into his ass, filling his emptiness with it's thick, throbbing length. He continued to thrust his hips backwards, enveloping that hot, hard cock with his all-too-accommodating hole. "F-FUCK! Yes...!" Then he balanced his upper body with one hand while the other drifted down between his own legs and stroked the sopping length of his own erection. "Th-that's it!" _Just a little more... _he thought. "Hey, Tenpou! Shove 'im into me a little harder, wouldja?"

_What? _Tenpou thought, hearing Kenren's voice at the edge of his conscious. He was almost at his peak, nearly blinded by the intense, throbbing ache of pleasure coursing through his body, and Kenren had the audacity not only to interrupt him, but to criticize his performance? He looked over Konzen's shoulder to see Kenren slamming his backside into Konzen's front. _Disgusting, _he thought. "When this is over Kenren, I swear... I'm going to find a double-edged sword somewhere, shove it up your ass, and fuck you with it until you're completely bled out!"

Kenren burst into laughter, falling head-first into the bed as Tenpou made his next thrust. He couldn't stop himself from descending into a chorus of ungainly guffaws, the claim that Tenpou had made was so ludicrous. Certainly, there was no way he was going to carry it out... right? Then again, he reminded himself that Tenpou could be pretty scary at times.

Konzen was completely overcome with erotic pleasure. He had really almost been ready to come from Tenpou's touch alone when Kenren had started playing with his cock. Then, to be taken into the constricting heat of Kenren's body, it was almost more than he could bare. He was hanging on the edge of his release, with Tenpou banging into his body and Kenren squeezing him tightly between those cheeks. His mind was wracked carnal sensations the likes of which he'd never even imagined before. Still, he was somehow unable to reach his climax.

Then he felt Kenren slump down farther onto the bed in front of him. There was the sound of laughter, although it sounded distant in his intoxicated ears. He was still very dizzy, being constantly pushed around between the two, and he probably would have toppled down as well if it weren't for Tenpou's hand securely pressing him back against his body. But slowly that grip loosened, letting him down gently until he was resting on Kenren's back. "Ten-pou?" he barely managed to asked, wondering what was going on. Then Tenpou started thrusting into him again, burying his slick, burning member even deeper than it had gone before, which was only possible having Konzen bent over like this. Soft, wanton moans escaped from the back of Konzen's throat as Tenpou plunged into him once again, thrusting in and out of his body, filling it with his length.

"Fuck! Y-yeaaaah...! That's it!" Kenren yelled, his voice grating and rough with passion. With each thrust of Tenpou's hips, Konzen's cock was pushed harder into his ass. Eventually his legs couldn't stand up to it anymore and he completely collapsed into the bed, pressing his hardened shaft into the soft caress of the sheets and the firm support of the mattress. "FUCK-!! F-Fuck me... right into the ground!" he begged, clenching his muscles around the invading member. It seemed that Tenpou was more than willing to oblige as he kept lunging into Konzen's body with his hips, penetrating every last inch of his body.

"A-AAHA!" Konzen cried, finally reaching his peak. Kenren was just clenching him so tightly, and with Tenpou stabbing into his body like that, something inside of him just burst. His balls tightened in preparation and then white-hot liquid shot through his body and out of his cock. His muscles contracted all at once, around everything in his lower body, squeezing, pulsing, and clenching as if he'd had a seizure. Tenpou's member was so immeasurably thick and hard inside his body, he thought that he could almost pass out from the feel of it.

A defeated, low-pitched groan was the signal that Kenren had come as well. When he felt that thick shaft jump inside of his ass, pumping it's load deeper into his body, he bit down on a blanket because he knew he couldn't hold it back anymore. Soon his cock was throbbing in between the sheets, spilling it's own juice all over against his belly. His muscles squeezed and released repeatedly, milking every last second of pleasure for all that it was worth. "F-Fuck!" he panted breathlessly.

Tenpou pushed into Konzen's body once, twice, and then it was just too tight. It was so inexplicably hot and thick as those muscles clenched around his throbbing length. He could already feel the fluids building up inside his body, aching for release. Then he threw his head back and screamed into the air as it blasted through his groin and out of his member, his muscles pumping every last drop up that shaft and out into the welcoming warmth of Konzen's body. Then he collapsed on top of the other two, panting heavily. In the end it seemed he was awfully glad that Kenren had tricked him into doing this.

They laid there all piled on top of each other, panting in an effort to re-gain their breath. Then Kenren squeezed out from under the other two, tired of being squashed. He crawled over to the side of the bed, grabbed his jacket off the floor and fished around in one of the pockets. His hand came back out with a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Then, he plopped himself down in the farthest corner of the bed, still completely naked, and started to smoke a cigarette. "Ah, that was good!"

Tenpou cautiously pulled himself out of Konzen's body. Looking at the man's face, it seemed as though he'd passed out already. Not that Tenpou was terribly surprised. Anyone would pass out after all the things that had just been done to him. His face was so serene somehow, even more so now that he was unconscious than it was while he was awake. Tenpou was somehow enamored to find that there was still a slight drunken blush to those cheeks. It was awfully cute. "Konzen." he said, gently pressing his lips into the plush, rose-colored skin. Then he pushed himself to his feet by the side of the bed and glanced down longingly at the golden hair framing that face, along with the soft lashes trailing down from his eyelids. Konzen really was beautiful. In fact, Tenpou was continually amazed that he found the man much more attractive than most of the women up here.

Leaving such thoughts laying behind in that bed, where he believed they ought to be, he bent over to pick his clothes up off the ground. He pulled them all haphazardly over his frame, and didn't take his pack and lighter out until each and every piece of his clothing was all fully buttoned up and aligned straightly in place. He lit a cigarette and took a smooth, long drag, letting the smoke linger in his lungs a few seconds before he expelled it out into the clean air. "Well, you'd better start cleaning up." he said to Kenren.

"What? Wait... why do I have to clean up?"

"Because if you don't, I just might have to fire you." he replied, in the pleasant tone that meant he was really very pissed off.

"Fuuuck...." Kenren moaned. "You fuckin' bastard! Well, I guess I'd better get started."


End file.
